unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbit
The '''Unbit '''is a type of bit which is very powerful and even can kill anyone. Literally anyone. It is also not known if Chuck Norris or any of the Undefeatables own a Unbit. The Unbit is created when a Universe is created. It is also stated that the creator of the universe gets two copies of the Unbit just in case something goes wrong. Also, Unbits are very crazy and enable teleporation and can give high IQ levels. The Unbit was first discovered by Clippy when the first versions of Windows Infinity had a Unbit inside. Clippy quickly copied it with his computer magic before he was removed from Office. He still has that copy to this day. He currently owns about 3, although it's said that he has stolen one of 0's Unbits. 0 dosen't mind Clippy and has regenerated a copy. This copy is a glitched copy after a unexpected shutdown caused by Clippy in partnership of The Chosen One. That glitched copy is one of the most powerful Unbits of the universe. The Unbit's structure is unlike a Qubit. Also, a Unbit can be quantum entagled by Chuck Norris between universes. The Unbit has over 100 types, the weakest being the Lower-Class Low-Level Type D Unbit. The Highest is the First Unbit. The Most Common Unbit is Medium-Class High-Level Type A. There are about 99 copies in a single Universe, as 1 is stolen by another Universe. The Unbit has killed many people, and caused a lot of mass murders. It's not known who was killed by a Unbit as it's so easy to frame people with it, especially because it can manipulate and control creatures, although some creatures, like Banana Joe, is immune to it. The Chosen One's glitched copy can be manipulated to make his powers 9000 times stronger. It's possible to eradicate someone's existence and soul from the universe with the Unbit. The issue with the Unbit is that it can't be used every 1 million years. If it is used at the wrong time, you could die. This is why we don't have Peppa Pig ruling the UnUniverse right now. Uses *Destroying or Creating Matter *Destroying or Creating Universes *Destroying or Creating Energy *Teleportation *High IQ *Invincibility to other Unbits *Generating Evil or Good Clones *Mind Control *Travel to Different Dimensions and Universes *More (Scientists don't know much yet) Users *Chuck Norris (Not Confirmed) *Undefeatables *Windows Infinity *BBC *CBBC *NBC *Teletubbies *Clippy *Antman *Banana Joe *Peppa Pig *Thanos *Captain 0 (Not Confirmed) *NaN *The Chosen One *Cookie Monster (Not Confirmed) *0 Clippy is a skilled user of the Unbit, although he dosen't use it for evil purposes. He just uses it for annoying purposes. Thanos decided to replace the infinity stones with 5 multicolored enlarged Unbits that look like the infinity stones. He just pretends it is the Infinity stones. Windows Infinity is actually a Unbit itself compressed into a computer. This is why Windows Infinity can acomplish tasks way better than that of 0. You can divide by 0 without having to worry about making a WEEGEE using a Unbit. There is a secret large organization that is so secret we don't even know the name of. It has over 100 Unbits making it one of the most powerfuls. Banana Joe used the Unbit to destroy Darwin but failed. Chemical Makeup The Unbit is consisted of the 5 Inifity Stones, Pym Atoms, Computer Geekness, Evilness, a copy of the UnUniverse, 2 million qubits, and a duplicate of a weaker version of Chuck Norris. This is all compressed to the size of one atom which creates enough energy to turn into a unbit. Trivia *The Unbit is still quite unknown to the public. *Windows Infinity almost destroyed itself after it's first test run using a Unbit *Peppa Pig thought the Unbit was a butterfly and has it in her butterfly collection *Before he hated Darwin Watterson, Banana Joe gave a copy of the Unbit to him on accident. He stated it was a present. When Darwin opened the box, there was nothing inside. It's suggested that Cookie Monster has stole it. *Before any universe existed, it was belived that the only item that ever existed was a Unbit that was 100 times more powerful that it's copies. *There is a weaker version of the Unbit. There is also a version of the Unbit which uses a copy of NaN *The Unbit has only been used once by Clippy to make a annoying "Update to Windows 10" popup on every device in the world.